


I miss you, Dean..

by KAZ_2Y5_SPN



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KAZ_2Y5_SPN/pseuds/KAZ_2Y5_SPN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam struggles as Dean battles the mark and wants his brother back..</p>
            </blockquote>





	I miss you, Dean..

I miss you. A lot. The best big brother I could have ever asked for..The one who was always there for me.. gone.. And here I am, feeling like the worst little brother in the world. "Its all my fault!" I tell myself over and over again! I should have never let you go that far with Metatron. It was stupid of me. The nightmares I keep having where I wake up in a pool of sweat and I ask myself how I get by with out you. I love you Dean. I miss you. We will... I will... get you back. ~love your little brother, Sammy..


End file.
